


我在游戏里痛骂的菜鸡是我助教21

by Old_Scenery



Category: M/M - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Scenery/pseuds/Old_Scenery





	我在游戏里痛骂的菜鸡是我助教21

陆骁食指勾在顾熹年内裤松紧带上，故意放慢了速度，一点一点往下扯。内裤一角从他的侧腰，划过耻骨，再划过大腿根，眼看就要连最后一丝遮挡也彻底褪去。

顾熹年猛地夹紧双腿，脸臊得通红。这样一点一点暴露在陆骁视线下，比起从前那般疾风骤雨似的攻占，更让他羞耻得无地自容。

“陆骁，你别……”顾熹年一边努力夹紧双腿，一边微微侧了侧身，试图阻止陆骁继续拉扯自己的内裤。

“别什么？”陆骁故作不知，手指又往下勾了勾。

“别扯了！”顾熹年羞愤道。

陆骁手下微微一停，“不想脱吗？可你这里明明都翘起来了，只被我看看就这么兴奋吗？”他恶劣地笑着，说罢食指往顾熹年缓缓抬头的下身慢慢一拨，指甲轻轻刮擦过脆弱的尖部。

“嗯！！”突然的刺激让顾熹年猛地抬起腰，双手被绑在沙发扶手上，使得他整个身子绷成了弓形。原本只是微微翘起的下身，立时把内裤顶起了一只小帐篷，顶端的布料还被濡湿了一小片。

而陆骁却没有继续碰他，而是跨坐在他身上，游刃有余地端详着他战栗的身体，雪白的肌肤都因情欲而染上了薄红，好像在渴求着爱抚。顾熹年在猛烈的挑弄过后却没有得到进一步的抚慰，身心俱是一阵强烈的空虚。他不受控制地轻轻摆动腰肢，蹭着身下沙发，眉头也不由蹙起，不是平常的严肃，而是动情之后的难耐。

这一切，在客厅明亮的光线下，毫无保留地刺入陆骁眼底，他顿时感觉小腹烧起一团邪火，势不可挡地燎向大脑。陆骁当即深吸一口气，才好不容易控制住几乎炸裂的欲望。顾熹年这副样子实在是太勾人了，自己刚才一不留神竟差点交代了出来。

陆骁再不迟疑，一把拉下顾熹年的内裤，露出两瓣雪白的臀肉。可前面挺立的阴茎却还包裹在内裤里，方才这一扯，更加牵动了敏感的茎身，顾熹年随之又是一阵颤抖，急促的喘息中漏出一声呻吟。

陆骁的视线紧紧锁在了顾熹年露出的臀肉上，又细又白，紧致中又有一些浑圆。他再也按捺不住，俯身侧躺，将顾熹年捞进自己怀中，双臂环过他腰侧，两掌猛按上他臀瓣。

“唔……”顾熹年被绑住的双手紧紧攥起，臀部下意识地缩紧。

陆骁宽大的手掌足以覆盖顾熹年整片臀瓣。他按在上面又捏又揉，转眼间，雪白的臀肉就被蹂躏出大片殷红，道道指印清晰明了。

“顾老师，你人这么瘦，屁股的手感却这么好啊，是不是肉都长到屁股上了？”陆骁贴在他耳后调笑道，手指在揉捏他臀肉时，还故意从穴口擦过，撩拨得顾熹年一阵阵战栗。

“健身的时候有专门练这里吗？”陆骁大力地将两片臀瓣掰开，又狠狠地揉到一起，边问话边吮吻着他的喉结。

猛烈的揉捏拉扯着顾熹年敏感的穴口，更牵动了身前颤抖不止的阴茎。巨大的刺激让他每个毛孔酥痒难耐，可偏偏又得不到直接的抚弄，反让他的欲望烧得更加炙热。

顾熹年实在受不了了，耸动起腰肢，下身一下下地在陆骁腹肌上磨蹭，可中间还隔了层内裤，不管他怎么蹭，终究隔靴搔痒般，根本得不到纾解。他想把内裤蹭掉，但松紧带卡得死死的，完全弄不掉。他的手又被陆骁绑着，更没有办法自己脱掉。

顾熹年快要被层层堆叠的欲望和焦灼折磨崩溃了，他脑中一片空白，只想得到解脱。“陆骁……”他喘息着唤了一声。

“嗯？”

“你……帮我拿掉……”

“拿掉什么？”陆骁明知故问，手指还又往他穴口撩了一下。

“嗯……”顾熹年被刺激得仰起了脖子，“拿掉……内裤……”

陆骁不怀好意地笑了笑，“为什么呀？”

“什……”顾熹年不知道怎么回答，茫然又无助，眼神有些迷离地望向陆骁。陆骁被他看得下身又是一紧，忍住之后，惩罚似的在他臀肉上一拍，顾熹年猛地一抖。

陆骁沉声道：“为什么要拿掉内裤？你说出来，我就考虑帮你拿掉。”

顾熹年：“我……难受……痒……”

陆骁眯起双眼，贴着他鼻尖问：“想要我干/你么？”

顾熹年没有回答，好像没反应过来似的。陆骁又捏起他的下巴，问：“要不要我干/你？快说。”话毕又朝他不住滴水的阴茎顶了两下。

“嗯！要……要！”

陆骁猛地吸了口气，一把将顾熹年翻了个身，面朝沙发背，而后挺身直入，毫不留情地捅在了顾熹年阳心上。

“啊！”

后入的姿势让凶器插入到难以想象的深度。早已难耐的内壁痉挛着包裹住入侵者，凶器抽离时，又不舍地紧紧绞住。

“这么欢迎我么？”陆骁啃吻着顾熹年的后颈笑道，同时狠力地抽插。顾熹年细微的呻吟被顶得支离破碎。沙发不住支呀作响，与两人的喘息交融成一片。

就在顾熹年即将攀上顶点的一瞬，陆骁却突然抽出了大半，然后再不动作。突如其来的空虚顿时占据顾熹年的每寸肌肤。

他难以忍受，屁股不受控制地往陆骁的凶器上顶。陆骁却恶意地又往后抽离了半寸，顾熹年此时根本无法思考，本能地往后翘起屁股，让自己的阳心往陆骁阴茎上蹭。

陆骁对他这姿势很是受用，按住他腰窝，往他敏感点上轻轻顶了两下。顾熹年登时舒服得呻吟出来，脖颈长长地仰起，被帮助的手拼命地攥紧。

陆骁两手抚上他乳尖，不住揉捏，力道由轻变重，配合着下身在他阳心周围慢慢磨蹭。顾熹年浑身像过了电一样，快感一波一波冲刷大脑，可最要紧的那一点却总得不到操弄。他迎合着陆骁的抽插，耸动臀部，想把阳心撞上那凶器，可偏偏每次要碰上的瞬间，陆骁就抽了出去。

顾熹年眼中汪起的水汽因为过于强烈的刺激而淌出眼眶，“陆骁……”他的声音也因此染上些哽咽。

陆骁闻声登时心中一颤。他轻轻掰过顾熹年的脸，发现眼角的泪痕，心中好像有什么化了一样，又好像被什么猛烈地戳中，一道热流从脑中直打向下体。

他强行忍住，吻上顾熹年的眼角，声音颤抖着道：“熹年……想要我怎么做？说出来，说出来我就给你。”说罢又往他阳心周围顶了两下。

“嗯……嗯！”顾熹年后背紧紧贴着陆骁的胸膛，屁股不停往他阴茎上蹭，“顶我……那里……”

“只要那里么？这里不要？”陆骁又捏了捏他的乳尖。

顾熹年又是一抖，“要……都要……”

陆骁再不多言，要一耸，对准顾熹年敏感点一阵暴风雨般的抽插，同时揉捏他两粒乳尖。

“啊……嗯！”顾熹年的尾音几乎变了调。陆骁扭过他的脸，唇舌交缠，将所有呻吟都封在了喉咙中。

翻云覆雨，颠倒错乱。

潮退后，陆骁轻轻抱起顾熹年，到浴室替他清洗干净，躺到床上，相拥而眠。


End file.
